


Revenge

by Rose_Ann



Series: Dracula. [4]
Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: Cheating, Delusions, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Regret, Revenge Sex, Sad, Seduction, Sexual Content, Tears, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Ann/pseuds/Rose_Ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy decides to go on with her plan to seduce Jonathan and give Mina a lesson about pain. (set after chapter 7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> One more chapter of my Dracula series. Fell free to read the other ones. Hope you all like it!
> 
> you can also find me on tumblr if you wish to talk to me, or follow me: http://deadblueroses.tumblr.com/. I accept prompts over there, so feel free to check the shows,movies, and otp's that I listed for this purpose.

´´Clever Mina, she knows so much. She knows nothing about pain...Not as I do!`´

The words were dancing around Lucy´s head. Mina had betrayed her. Wounded her heart like a thousand knifes couldn't do. Mina was just a spoiled little girl that knew nothing about the world, not like her. Since she became friends with Lady Jayne she learned so much about life, people, about men. And she would use every bit of this knowledge to show Mina that life wasn't perfect like she though it was. She was going to learn one thing or two about pain.

´´Lucy...are you listening to me?``, Jonathan said with a worry look in his face.

´´Oh, Jonathan, I'm sorry! I was just thinking about the best way to say this to you...``

´´Lucy, you´r worrying me! You said it was something about Mina...what is it?``

Lucy slowly took a sip of her tea before speaking.

´´Jonathan, darling...I know what happened between you and Mina...``

Jonathan swallowed hard, and Lucy smiled wickedly at herself. It was nothing but a bluff, yet he fell on her web like a scary little fly, just waiting to be eaten. Just like Lady Jayne said it would be. Whatever had happened it was serious enough for him to worry. Now it was her chance.

´´She told you?``

´´Yes, darling. Everything!``

Jonathan remained silent for a while.

´´So now you know...that we...broke our vows with God...``

Now was Lucy time to remain in complete silence.

She figured something had happened between them. Something always does. But she had no idea that Jonathan had made Mina a woman. She knew one day it would happen, but she figured she had until the wedding to make Mina hers.

But now it was too late. There was no turning back for anyone.

Lucy tried her best to hide the tears forming on her eyes.

´´But I'm afraid to tell you that...Mina hated it...``

´´But I thought she wanted to do it...God forgive me...What have I done?``, he said while covering his face with his hands. 

´´Oh no, darling- Lucy removed his hands from his face and stared at his eyes- she wanted to do it...she told me!``

´´So I don't understand! What's wrong then?``

Lucy faked a shyness in her face.

´´She said you...didn't know...how to pleasure her...``

Jonathan stood on shock. 

´´Oh, Jonathan, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to trouble you!``, she said with tears in her eyes, that although were real, it were not caused by Jonathan´s lack of talent in bed. 

´´No Lucy, it's fine!``

´´I want only to help my most beloved friend! My two most beloved friends!``

´´Thank You, Lucy! But I'm afraid that nothing can be done to change what happened ! I ruined the most special moment of Mina´s life!``

Lucy lead in close to Jonathan, almost as if she intended to tell him a secret.

´´You might not be able to change the past...but you can make sure it doesn't happen in the future!``

´´Yes, you´r right! We just have to do it until I learn how to pleasure her!``

Lucy made a concerned expression. 

´´It's a shame my Mina is so traumatized by the experience she claims she will never do I again! I'm sorry, darling!``

Tears were forming in Jonathan's eyes when Lucy got up and sit closer to him on the sofa. 

´´But there is a way to practice!``

´´But you said Mina don't want to do it anymore!``

´´Yes, indeed, but nothing stops you from practicing with someone else!``

´´But this would be cheating on my fiancee!``

´´Jonathan, it's not cheating if you are not in love!`` she said maliciously while touching his thigh almost like an accident. 

Lucy then kissed him vigorously not giving the necessary time for him to process everything, and maybe have the good judgment to stop that madness. Although she said it was not cheating because they were not in love, her heart was heavy if the betrayal she forged upon Mina. 

Not because she was about to have sex with her best friend's fiance, but because she was cheating on her own heart, that had Mina´s eyes engraved on it like a permanent ink stain in a perfect white silk dress. The dress she one day dreamed to use on her own wedding with Mina. 

But a dream like this was impossible to become a reality. She would use the dress to marry some fine gentleman, and he would make her a woman, and then she would have kids and a house, and she would take care of them. 

Mina one day would be nothing like a dream she once had when she was young.

Just as she was about to give up on all this revenge, Jonathan not only returned the kiss, but also started to violently pull the skirt of her luxurious pink dress up. He touched the soft fabric of her stockings slowly, just to after rip them apart in one steady move. Lucy kissed his lips again trying to absorb any essence of Mina left on then after a passionate kiss. Jonathan open the buttons of his pants and pulled them down just enough to be able to move his legs properly.

That was the first time Lucy saw a man naked. The vigorous erect member tinted red with blood. 

Jonathan tried in vain to remove Lucy's complicated corset without her help, but he soon realized it would be a waste of time so he decided to take actions even so. He opened Lucy's legs all he could before she protested with pain, and remove the numerous layers of fabric of the way until he could see her panties; white and immaculate like her skin.

Lucy stopped him for a second and he saw fear on her eyes. The same fear of a little girl faced with a monster in her bedroom hiding in the shadows. And he was that monster. Although Lucy initiated the contact, he only continued because he desired to posses her. He always have. 

Lucy stood there crying; her skirt up and her stockings torn down on the floor. 

Jonathan got back to his place faraway from Lucy, and put his pants up while looking at what he had done.

´´Lucy...I'm sorry...I...``  
He didn't finished his apology and just left the room. 

Clever Lucy, she knows so much. She knows nothing about herself.


End file.
